


Noct's Bizarre Adventure: Lucian Crusaders

by BonDeSoren



Category: Final Fantasy XV, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: AU, Adventure, F/M, Finally Fabulous XV, Hero deaths, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mixed arcs, Multi, Not sure if this is a crossover, Other, Possible descriptions of animal cruelty, Potential yaoi, Retcons, Violence, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, bara, jojo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonDeSoren/pseuds/BonDeSoren
Summary: 2,000 years ago, Ardyn Izunia Brando took the body of the Lucstar True King. Now, the descendant Noctis Lucstar Caelum and his band of Chocobros must travel across Eos to end this long-standing family feud and to save the love of his life, Lady Lisa Lisa Lunafreya. As he travels, Noctis discovers the true power of his stand: Black Veiled Bride!JoJo AU/Rated T just in case.*Warning: Possible Bara/Yaoi shipping as well as graphic violence*





	1. Episode I: Noct of Luestar!

**_Episode I: Noct of Lucstar!_ **

_Long ago before the age of Lucis, a young ambitious future king was to rule the lands of Eos. However, due to the corruption that filled his heart, he was deemed unworthy to be king and thus such right was passed to his blood kin. He challenged the True King, only to be defeated in a brutal battle. However, the vile enemy took the name and body of the deceased first True King and then slumbered in a coffin, hoping that one day he would awake and take back what rightfully belonged to him..._

_His time was now... to take revenge on his own family... the_ Lucstars _!_

_Insomnia, Kingdom of Lucis. 2,000 years later..._

_**ド ド ド ド** _

"So... Noctis Lucstar Caelum. Our future king of Lucis," Crowe flipped through her papers.

"Yes, that's right. I heard that His Majesty was arrested and placed in detainment," Said Ignis Scientia, "I have been tasked to bring him back."

"Arrested for picking a fight at school... Nearly beat all four thugs to death and one of them even had a reputation of being a professional boxer," Nyx Uric smirked then swung the prison keys around his finger in a circular motion, "Even managed to crush the balls of one of the thugs... sorry for the language."

"Ignis sighed, "I keep telling him not to get involved in pointless fighting... but please, accept this bail so we may be on our way."

"Trust me, even if you bailed him out, 'His Highness' won't leave," Crowe put the papers back into the filing cabinet, "We've been trying to get the Prince out of there since, but he refuses to budge."

"Then may I see him?" Ignis asked.

Nyx and Crowe looked at one another then looked at Ignis. Then Nyx unlocked the door to the prison cells and he and Crowe escorted Ignis down the stairs. The hallway was damp and dark, not a single shred of light could impregnate the rough cracks of the wall. The cries of the tormented prisoners, stripped of their freedom only made the already macabre atmosphere more morbid. Ignis paid no attention to the prisoners nor the environment, but he would hate to see the Prince in here.

"I have to say, your accent is different from the rest," Crowe noticed, "Are you sure you're from Lucis?"

"I came from a different region," Ignis replied bluntly.

"Eh, you Lucians look all the same to me," Nyx chuckled.

"... And here he is," Crowe said, "The Prince of Fighters."

Suddenly, several prisoners crowded around the three but the bars barricaded them from coming any closer. Their shrieks of fear and suffering rang at random.

"Please, get us outta here!"

"I can't stay in here!"

"He's gonna kill us!"

Annoyed, Nyx banged on the bars with his dagger.

"Hey, hey, hey! The hell's wrong with you all?" He demanded.

"It's the Prince! He's a danger to us all in here!" One of the poor prisoners explained.

**_ゴゴゴゴ_ **

In the shadows of the cell was a silhouette of a young man, glaring at Ignis, Nyx, and Crowe. The figure wore all black with a matching cap that meshed with his hair. He was sitting on the bed, his deep blue eyes peering through the darkness. Nyx and Crowe shuddered slightly when the boy's eyes came in contact with theirs, but Ignis could tell this was the man he was looking for.

"Noct," Ignis called.

No response. He just kept glaring at him.

"Noct," Ignis said again sternly, "Noct, Noct, No-"

"SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY FACE, YOU BITCH!" Noctis bellowed.

Ignis sighed, "Fine. At least you responded."

Noctis slumped over his bed and rolled away, his back facing them. Nyx kicked the bars angrily.

"Hey! Prince! Get your lazy ass up! We're letting you go!"

Noctis turned his head over to stare at Nyx. He mentally told Nyx to screw off and leave him alone. Once Nyx noticed this, he was irate.

"I can't leave," Noctis said, "I'm a danger to everyone out there. I don't know but when I get mad, the people around me suffer... and I think it's because..."

He raised himself up, "An evil spirit is possessing me!"

**ドチャーッ!**

Crowe sighed, "You see what I mean? He's determined to stay in there until he figures out how to 'expel' the demon."

"I swear, there is something wrong with him upstairs..." Nyx growled.

"I assure you he is simply delusional," Ignis concluded.

"Wait!" Noctis got up from his bed, terrifying his inmates. He walked towards the bars and put his hand out, "If you won't believe me..."

Suddenly, an invisible force pulled on Nyx's dagger, forcing it out of his hands. He, Crowe, and Ignis were shocked beyond words, yet Ignis could see another hand extend from Noctis. This hand put the dagger in Noctis's hand and he held the dagger up to his stomach. Ignis knew from then what Noctis was about to do.

"Then I'll make you believe!"

"No! Noct-!"

**_スライス！_ **

The three were surprised to see Noctis still alive, but struggling to stab himself. The same hands from before held the dagger, preventing Noctis from killing himself.

What is going on? Is an entity really possessing Noct? Or could this be... If so, The King must be informed about this!

"Keep a close eye on him!" Ignis ordered as he left.

Both Crowe and Nyx watched him leave and they wondered why. The Crownsguard were definitely different from the Hamon-wielding Kingsglaive...

_To be continued..._


	2. Episode 2: Stand By Me! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Noct's Bizzare Adventure...
> 
> Noctis Luestar Caelum has barricaded himself within the confines of his cell with no intention of leaving. Crownsguard member Ignis Scientia along with Kingsglaive members Nyx Ulric and Crowe Altius worry if the young Luestar Prince has gone insane as he believes an "evil spirit" is possessing him.
> 
> Now, Ignis sets out to inform King Regis Luestar Caelum of his Noct's possible insanity... but instead Ignis encounters yet another familiar face...
> 
> Is this really an "evil spirit" and will they be able to drag Noct out of jail?

_**Episode II: Stand by Me! (Part 1)**_  

"Your Majesty!" Ignis called out.

He entered the throne room to see King Regis Luestar Caelum, looking completely fabulous with a hand over his hip. Although crippled, Regis was not about to restrain himself from his daily posing. As the stylish King of Lucis, he wasn't one to let anything happen to his son, but alas, Noctis only made his as a father (and the jobs of everyone else) a lot harder nowadays because of his sudden change in attitude. Always picking fights with whoever he wanted...

Ignis remembered too, _What happened to the old Noct?_

Regis snapped his fingers while closing one eye, "Ignis. I heard my son is in jail. We were just on our way to retrieve him."

"Oh, greatu-daze. Because Noct refuses to leave, Your Highness... I was just about to inform you," Ignis said.

Regis smirked, "It's fine. I already know."

"Oh, I see then," Ignis replied, "but he believes he is being possessed by an 'evil spirit.' I fear he may have lost his mind..."

"Evil spirit, huh?" Regis snapped his fingers again, and then another burly young man came forward crossing his arms, "Well, we'll just have to scare him out of his cell..."

Meanwhile, it wasn't any better in prison. Nyx kept a close eye on Noctis every once in a while and every time he would glance back at his cell, the cell would have something new inside. Toys, books, radios- the whole nine yards. There was even a widescreen plasma television hung up on the wall! Items were also floating around the room, like that soda can. Noctis stabbed it with a pen and drank the contents from the bottom. After that, Noctis pulled down his cap and lowered his head to sleep. Nyx and the inmates only could watch in horror and curiosity.

 _What the hell is wrong with this kid? If Titus finds out, I can kiss my job goodbye!_ Libertus thought as he hid behind a nearby wall.

Yet again, Nyx noticed a faint figure floating around Noctis. Noctis seemed unaware of the figure but it hovered around him... like it was "attached" to him.

"Oh! Your Majesty!"

Nyx looked down the hallway to see Crowe behind the men getting down on one knee. Once King Regis was in Nyx's sights, he too quickly knelt down, greeting the king.

"Your Majesty," he said.

Regis put his hand up, "I am here for my son."

"Right this way, My Lord," Nyx escorted the men to Noctis's cell.

If anything the Prince was their problem, not his. Nyx was tired of looking over Noctis and thanks to him, Nyx thought that he could see the "evil spirit" that was possessing the poor boy. He swore whatever he saw was simply an illusion of the mind, a superstitious vision. Hopefully, once Regis takes Noctis out of jail Nyx wouldn't have to see the Prince ever again. Since his arrival, bizarre things started happening and even though the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard normally don't get along, he was a bit relieved when Ignis brought the King and even some backup. Ramuh only knows what would have happened if he didn't.

"Hm...?" Noctis awoke, holding the rim of his cap.

"Noct, it's your father. He says he knows what's happening to you and he's going to help you," Ignis explained.

**_ゴゴゴゴ_ **

Regis walked alongside the bars of the cell and Noctis did the same, glaring at one another menacingly. Once they both reached the end of the bars, the cell door flung open. The room went silent; everyone held their breath.

"Get out," Regis commanded, "We're going home."

"Buzz off, GiGi," Noctis replied casually pointing at Regis, "Do you really think that an old man like you can drag me out?"

"My son, if you were to cooperate with us-"

"You're wasting your time," Noctis said while showing him a broken piece.

 _...! My brace! My son was able to take off a part of my leg brace without me noticing!_ Regis thought, _Such precision... such accuracy... his "evil spirit" just might be more powerful than I anticipated!_

While Noctis was busy analyzing the part, Regis grinned then let out a small chuckle.

"Alright then," Regis snapped his fingers, prompting the burly man to step forward, "Since you wish to have proof, I've brought along a friend of yours to drag you out of that cage!"

Noctis took a step back, his eyes widened, "G-Gladio?!"

Gladiolus Amicitia, the sworn shield of the Prince, seemed the least amused. His eyes were as though he were condescending Noctis.

"That's right. Gladio here also has an 'evil spirit' of his own!" Regis placed a hand over Gladiolus's shoulder and pointed the butt of his cane at Noctis.

Noctis pointed back, "Back off, Gladio. You think I'm scared of you?"

Gladiolus closed his eyes and sighed, "Your Majesty, are you sure you want me to this? I mean, I can barely control my own and Noct just might get his ass to the hospital by the time I'm through with him."

Regis nodded, "Do whatever you must. I just want my son to leave his cell!"

"Alright! Haaaaaa!" Gladio crossed his hands in an X as a dark-brown colored aura surrounded him. The aura formed into what looked to be a person- an onyx-armored knight with a huge broadsword on its back from the looks of if. It's glowing red eyes gleamed through its horned helmet, staring directly at Noctis. It then brought out its sword and swung through the bars, hitting Noctis. Noctis was then flown back against the wall but before he could get back up, Gladio's "evil spirit" lunged at him and grabbed his neck. It raised its blade under his chin and Noctis could feel the cold, sharp edge against his skin.

"Gah!" Noctis moaned as he spat blood from his mouth.

_What... What the hell is this? I can't move...!_

The inmates were clueless as to what was happening and the same for Crowe, but Ignis and Nyx could see the violence unfold. Nyx was speechless. Who the hell were these guys? _What_ the hell were these guys? Are all Lucians like this? Meanwhile, Ignis only watched in shock and awe; he never thought to see Gladio's "evil spirit" again, however, Noctis's "spirit" was still an enigma. Shiva knows what his "spirit" could do.

"There it is!" Regis said, pointing at the faded black-cladded figure behind Noctis. Strangely, the spirit resembled what looked to be a king with a cape and crown with a black veil attached to it. It's body type and looks resembled Noctis in a way, yet it still stood out with its own physical features. It was slowly retreating back into Noctis as it was growing weaker.

"What the hell is going on?!" Libertus asked.

"Why is the Prince pinned down?" Crowe continued.

 _How the hell am I seeing this?!_ Nyx thought.

"Noctis," Regis said, "This isn't an evil spirit possessing you and Gladio. You have received an ability that is far beyond the comprehension of many!"

Regis pointed at his son, "Noctis, what you have... Is a「STANDU」!"

_**バム！** _

"A... Stand?" Noctis breathed.

"It is the spiritual manifestation of Harmon," Regis answered, "Only a select few are given such abilities."

Noctis smirked, "Hmph. I see now."

Suddenly, Noctis's stand appeared again, this time fully visible, and jabbed Gladio's stand in the head. In that turn, Gladiolus also felt the hit and he stumbled back a bit while the side of his head began to bleed.

"Gladio!" Ignis called.

"Heh heh... Niceu hit. Could've killed me if I didn't dodge fast enough..." Gladiolus chuckled, even though his wound looked fatal.

Noctis used the wall for support and raised himself up. Although injured, his stand appeared as though it was not the least bit amused. In fact, his stand summoned a sword of its own and stood in a battle stance.

"Alright," Noctis said while tipping his hat, "you all done it now... you've pissed me off..."

 

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> SFX Translator Notes
> 
> ド = Rumble
> 
> ゴ = Menacing
> 
> スライス！ = Slice!
> 
> ドチャーッ! = Bam!


End file.
